


Getting The Job

by kiefercarlos



Series: Pepperony Fics [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOTHow DID Pepper get her job? She's clearly overqualified. Here's my take on the event.





	Getting The Job

Tony spun his chair around, "Happy, who was that women, the one who stood there and argued with me?" Tony asked as he got up from his desk and wandered to his glass walls and watched the group who had just left his office, his eyes scanning the crowd and picking out the red head who'd just gone head to head with him.

"That was a women named ….. Pepper Potts sir." Happy announced as he checked the personnel roster. "She's one of the staff in the accounts office sir." Happy explained as he watched Tony with curiosity.

"I want to speak to her, bring her too me. I think I've got a job opportunity." Tony announced and Happy continued to stare at his boss, "boss? What job opporuntity?" He asked and Tony turned to look at him.

"I need an assistant." Tony explained like it was obvious. "Boss, you already have three assistants." Happy said and Tony turned to him, "yeah and none of them or any of my accountants noticed a problem, if she saw it, then she's clearly pretty great, I want someone like that working for me." Tony exclaims and waves his hand, Happy sighs and nods his head.

"I'll go and collect her." Happy says and leaves the office. Tony continues to stand there and watch his people below working.

"Miss Potts." Pepper hears and spins in her chair to look behind her. She was the only one in the office at the moment, due to everyone else being out on lunch. She'd brought her own and wanted to get some work done, before the afternoon shift started.

"Mr Stark, would like to meet with you now." Happy explained and Pepper looked him up and down and glanced around the empty office and sighed, standing up, grabbing her bag and following the man out of the office and back towards the office she'd entered for the first this morning.

"Miss Potts, I assume." Tony said spinning away from his window to watch the young women walk into the office. Happy closed the door as he stepped in behind her.

"That's me. I don't know what you want with me, but if you want to tell me off or fire or whatever, after I argued with you this morning, I'm just going to tell you, that I'm not going to apologise, because I was right and I took this job, wanting to work at the highest level." Pepper argued and the room was tenses silent for a moment before Tony grinned over her shoulder at Happy and nodded.

"She's got the job." He says and Pepper spins around to look at Happy and then back at Tony. "What job? What's going on?" She asks and Tony grins, stepping towards her. "My new personal assistant." He says and Pepper takes a step back in confusion. "You have a personal assistant." She explains and Tony shakes his head.

"Not like you. You went toe to toe with me and argued, because there was something wrong and you would not stand for it. I need someone like that keeping an eye on things." Tony explains and Pepper just continues to look at him, confused.

"Your pay grade will triple, you'll have power you couldn't get near in the accounts department and your own office, of course, but you're more than welcome to go back to your cubicle downstairs." Tony says eyeing her up challenging and Pepper eyes him back, before sticking out her hand. "I'll need to go and pack. Is that all Mr. Stark?" Tony grins as he shakes her hand. "That'll be all Miss Potts." Tony watches her go with a smile. This was going to work out very well. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated.


End file.
